USUK-The Demon Inside
by Abethia
Summary: Demon!America and Angel!England are separated by the gates of Hell. When Alfred find a way out how will the two react to meeting each other for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First USUK, I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

**Arthurs POV**

Arthur stared down into the bottomless pit, Hell, as one might call it. Arthur scowled at it, but at the same time, he was deeply interested.

Arthur is an angel, one of the highest rank, in fact. Every day he flew back to the opening into Hell. He didn't know why, but he felt as if someone, from the depths of Hell, was calling to him. But to his dismay, no one would call to him from the pit. He only saw the rare flash of light, (which was because the pit to Hell was so deep, that only a huge explosion would show a small spark from where Arthur was standing.) Or, he heard a few quick screams.

He sat down, and swung his legs on the edge of the chasm. For a few seconds he heard nothing more than a few screams, when Arthur an uneasy feeling come over him. He stood up and flew away, making a mental note to return tomorrow.

As he flew away, he missed a voice calling his name from Hell.

**Alfred's POV**

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed to the darkness above him.

"ARTHUR!" He yelled before once more before turning around.

"Ugh…" Alfred said as he ran a hand threw his dark hair, "Another day, and another missed chance."

"Hey, Alfred!" Alfred turned his head around and faced two bright red orbs.

"I don't want to talk Gilbert."

"Aww…wassa matter? Your imaginary boyfriend didn't come today?" Next to Gilbert's head, a little dark blue bird, Gilbird, chirped in agreement.

"He came! He just didn't hear me."

"Riiiiiight," Gilbert rolled his eyes, "Well, it's very un-awesome of you to believe that your fairytale boyfriend is going to jump down here."

"One day he will hear me…you'll see."

"Whatever dude, just came by because Francis wants to see your ass."

"Did he actually want to talk to me? Or look at my ass?"

"Both, I think, it's Francis we're talking about."

"Fine, I'll go."

"Awesome! He's at his house if you wanted to know."

"Thanks, bro," Alfred said as he spread his wings, "See you around."

Alfred took off into the air and flew in the direction of his rose-loving friend's house. He looked down at the ground below him, fire and lava at every corner. He saw several corpses burning and rotting, but when was that ever unusual. The smell of death and decay was almost too much, well it would be, if he were human.

Alfred was one of the few demons who lived in Hell, along with Gilbert, Francis, and a few others. He despised Hell. Literally, Hated it. He wanted so badly to go and fly up out of the fire pit, but sadly, he had tried countless times and failed. This was caused by an invisible boundary that prevented demons from escaping Hell. But mostly, Alfred wanted to see Arthur.

Alfred has never seen Arthur…at least not face to face. But he has seen Arthur in many dreams. Now it is a very rare thing for a demon to dream. But, it seems like he dreams every night of his beautiful angel, Arthur. Despite never having seen him, Alfred knows exactly what he looks like. Arthur has big eyebrows but Alfred finds them to be extremely sexy. Arthur's semi-long blonde hair makes him even look more angelic. And his eyes, oh his eyes, Alfred loves them the best. The way they sparkle and how you could see the vast green sea in them.

Alfred landed softly in front of Francis's house and began to walk to the door. As he passes the red rose bushes, they burst into flames. Alfred let out a small chuckle as he thought of how upset Francis would be at seeing his flowers engulfed in the flames. He raised his hand to knock but Francis had beat him to it.

"Oh! Alfred! Come in, come in." Francis ushered Alfred in and shut the door quickly behind him.

"What is it now Francis. Did you find someone who finally rejected you? Besides me, of course."

"Non, not at all. But I have found something that might interest you," He gave a sly smile and gestured for Alfred to come closer. Of course, Alfred was hesitant. Eventually he stepped closer to the Frenchmen.

"What?"

"I had a very pleasant nap, just a few hours ago, and I saw someone who you talk about…a lot." Alfred's ears perked up.

"Oh…really? And who might that be?"

"Does the name Arthur ring a bell?" Alfred felt his semi-alive heart skip a beat.

"Arthur?"

"Oui. A dream came to me about him."

"Did it now…"

"Yes, it showed me the secret to getting out of Hell." Alfred stopped.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes, do you want to know it?" Francis said with a devilish grin.

"Of course! Tell me!"

"Come closer," Francis made yet another gesture to Alfred. He stepped closer.

"So, what is it?"

"Closer," Francis pulled Alfred closer, "Perfect." Francis cooed in Alfred's ear as he struggled.

"Francis?! What!?"

"It's for your own good." Francis began to tug on Alfred's pitch black wings.

"Ah! Francis! What are you doing!?"

"Getting you out of Hell," Francis stated.

As Francis continued to pull on Alfred's wings, Alfred felt tears brimming in his eyes. There was a sound, a ripping, as Alfred felt his wings being ripped from him. With one final pull, Alfred felt his wings leave their sockets. As soon as this happened, Francis dropped the wings on the ground with a chuckle. Alfred lunged at him and tried to strangle him.

"Why you son of a b-."

"Don't be too hasty now, I just took those for a reason. You no longer are a demon."

"But I still think and act like one. You didn't rip out my heart!"

* * *

**Why did I end it here?! I will continue to write. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think that I would post this so quickly...well, I would like to that everyone who followed this story. Honestly, I don't think its that good but, what do I know? I apologize for the typos and such ahead of time. **

**I also don't own Hetalia... :-(**

**I would like to do a shout out toooooo**

-Marrissa Lacrymosa

-BlackRoseDraco

-isa-kagamine

**and**

-peterpennykirkland

**for favoriting this story! Thanks!**

* * *

"True, but you are now a half demon and…?"

"Half demons can travel back and forth between Hell and the human world," Alfred finished.

"Right, so I'll just fly you up to the boarder and throw you right up."

"Wha-? Throw me?"

"How else are you going to get up there?"

Francis lifted Alfred up and flew out the door. High above the fire pits and lava pools, Alfred felt his lungs clench. The stench of the decaying bodies was overwhelming. The smoke from the fire burned Alfred's throat and he broke into a coughing fit. As they passed over a lava fall, Alfred coughed up some blood.

"Sorry Alfie, you can't stand the smell anymore, right?"

"Fly faster," Alfred croaked, "Before I cough up a lung."

As they flew faster and faster, Alfred seemed to pick up more smog, (If that's possible). "So this is how I'll die? Choked by the smell of death…" Alfred thought as he started to loose consciousness. Then Alfred felt them slow down.

"We're here, wake up." Francis raised up Alfred in order for him to take a good look at the gaping hole above him.

"Soooo…you're just gonna toss me?"

"Oui, good luck."

"But what if I fall back down?"

"You'll fall," Francis said with a smirk.

"Oh…you're not going to catch me?!"

"If you fall," Francis yawned, "Then it will have all been for nothing."

"O-okay…throw me."

"Are you sure?"

Alfred thought for a moment, did he really want to do this? He could stay down here and nothing would happen. He'd met plenty of other half demons who lived down here such as Ivan, (so that he can bring his 'love' to people in two places) and Lovino (He steals tomatoes and eats them…he mainly lives in the human world). Alfred would eventually develop an immune system to the smell of decay and he would never fly around so he wouldn't have to worry about the smog. But…if he did go up into the human world, he would blend in with society and then he would maybe find Arthur. Arthur, he has to go up. No, he has to do this.

"Yeah, I have to go and be Arthur's hero!"

"But who will be your hero…when you don't make it?" Alfred didn't have time to respond. Francis tossed him into the air and Alfred was gone like a speeding bullet.

Arthur's POV

"I finally did it!" Arthur said as he pulled out a few burned…what is that? Are those…scones? Or is that a couple of rocks that he just put into the oven? "My scones are done! They look so magnificent!" Oh…so they were scones…Arthur called to his guests who were sitting in the living room, "Who wants one?"

_**Whoosh… **_

That's the sound of a few angels fleeing for their lives.

"I'll take one…eh?"

Arthur flinched at the sound of the voice. He thought that everyone had left. He looked around and saw Matthew, almost half invisible.

"Really? You would want one?"

"Sure," Matthew said as he picked up the burnt scone. Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out a pint of maple syrup. As he drizzled the maple goodness onto the scone, he cringed. This was not going to be enough to cover up the fowl taste. The only reason he was going to eat it was because it was the polite thing to do, being a guest and all. He hesitantly bit into the scone and recoiled just a bit.

"How is it?" Arthur asked.

"It's…uh…fine…"

"That's great! Finally! Someone with good taste in my pastries!"

While Arthur was looking away, Matthew quickly threw the scone away. He didn't know how much longer he could keep lying like this. It was his third time this week. If he lied anymore, he might be sent to Hell…but then again…he could see his brother! Alfred. Matthew hasn't seen Alfred in decades, well not since they were both human. If only Alfred would have lied less…

Matthew was stopped by his train of thought by Arthur.

"Matthew? Are you okay?"

"Fine…just thinking about my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah…but we were separated after death."

"I was separated from someone to, but I never want to see that wanker ever again!"

Matthew was shocked, how could he be so rude…Arthur was such a _gentleman_.

"He couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh…you don't want to know…He was constantly harassing me and he would always try to get me to date him." (I do support FrUk but this is a UsUK!)

"Harsh…"

"He would go on date after date saying, 'Hey Arthur, you jealous of my beautiful date? You could be them if you wanted. We could do _everything_.' Of course I said no! He's a bloody wanker!"

Matthew let out a small chuckle, "Okay then Arthur, it seems like you've had a rough life."

"It wasn't just the adult years, it was my entire child hood too!"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Arthur stopped his rampage and looked at Mathew.

"Sorry, but, can I ask you a question about your btrother?"

"Sure. Go ahead, eh."

"Does his name happen to be Alfred?" Arthur said as he turned a bright red.

"Yes! How did you know?" Matthew leaned closer to Arthur. How would he know Alfred? He had never told anyone of his brother.

"The name just popped into my mind, I don't really know why."

"How strange…"

"Pancakes!" A small voice said from between a Canadian's arms. Yes, it was Kumajiro…if Gilbird is here than so is Kuma. Matthew looked at the polar bear.

"Okay, Kumakichi, I'll get you some pancakes." The bear was absolutely shining with glee. "I better be off Arthur. See you around."

"Bye, Matthew," Arthur said. As soon as Matthew had left Arthur felt a rumble in his stomach. He knew that feeling. It was not the feeling of hunger, but the one he got before he flew to the opening to Hell. He ruffled his wings and rushed out the door…something was up. He flew faster, there was a stronger presence than he had ever felt. What had happened?

* * *

**I'll try to update soon, thanks!**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**ATTENTION ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS!**

**I have a poll going on because I can't decide something.**

**Who should be the next angel to appear in this story?**

**You decide!**

**-Spain**

**-Germany**

**-Italy**

**or**

**-Poland (I don't know why he's here...)**

**Please vote!**

**Thanks!**

**:-)**

**~Abethia**

**p.s. Go to my profile and vote...thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, Ok. I finally got this up. I have been without wifi for a while so I have just been glad to have it.**

**The last time I posted I did a shout out to the people who favorited, and I am going to continue to do so. So here it is:**

-angercat

-xxmangafreakxx

-Random toria

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Now here y'all go!**

* * *

Still Arthur's POV

"No…way…This could not be happening." Arthur thought as he shook his head. Only moments before had he come face to face to a person he didn't even know, but somehow they seemed to know him.

-Moments before—

Arthur had arrived at the opening to Hell, but he had found an interesting discovery. A boy, around his age, but he was hanging off the cliff…almost as if…he was going to fall! Arthur rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Thanks bro-," The other male stared, "Arthur? Is that you?" But Arthur, was completely shocked at this stranger seeming to know him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I-uh…" In that moment, the unknown male, or Alfred for us who already know, tackled the brit in a hug.

"Wha-! What are you doing you bloody wanker!" Arthur was now frantically trying to get the extremely handsome guy off of him. Yes, that's right…Arthur does think Alfred is handsome.

"I'm hugging the only thing I care about right now. I've waited too long to _not _hug you."

"Let go!" Arthur pushed Alfred away and thought, for a spilt second that he saw tears in his eyes, but he shook his head and ignored it. "What's the big idea here? I don't know who you are!"

"I'm Alfred, and I…love you."

Arthur was, one: Completely shocked that this random guy had just confessed to him. And second: That the name 'Alfred' sounded so familiar…

"Uh…" Arthur said as he tried to regain his composure, "Why would you just randomly confess like that?! I don't even know you! How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"I-just have seen you in so many dreams…you had to be real. I even came out of Hell-."

"Wait! Did you just say 'Hell'?" Arthur had started top shake. He knew that the only things that were able to live in Hell were Half and regular demons. And demons are not that kind to angel, but this demon or half-demon or whatever he was, had just proclaimed his love…what is real anymore…

"Yes! I found a way to leave Hell to be with you, I love you Arthur."

"I-uh…have to go." With that, Arthur took into the skies, taking note that Alfred had no wings.

"Wait! Arthur! Please!" Alfred screamed as he saw Alfred fly away. "God damn it!"

-Skip to Arthur's house, or present time—

Arthur continued to pace through his room as he thought of the mysterious guy…Alfred…

"I know I've seen him somewhere before, but where."

"Ve~ Arthur? Can I come in?" Feli, (You're welcome all of you that voted for Italy…) was furiously beating on Arthur's front door. As Arthur approached the door, he found that his Italian friend, Feliciano, had a broken wing.

"Feliciano? What happened to your wing?" Arthur ushered him inside and Feli sat down on the couch and started to cry.

"A d-demon attacked me!"

"What!?" Arthur said as he thought of Alfred. "But they can't leave Hell, can they? Only half-demons."

"But! He was a demon! He had scary black wings and red, red eyes!"

"Red eyes you say…not all demons have red eyes." Arthur pondered as he treated Feli's wounds.

"He had white hair and red eyes."

"An albino demon…sounds interesting, tell me more."

"He had this really scary accent, too!"

"Probably German…" (Sorry if anyone is German!) "Tell me the whole story."

-Feli's POV, about ten minutes ago—

Feliciano was flying when he heard someone yell. He flew in the direction of the yell and landed in the general location. As he looked across the fluffy landscape, (He is in heaven after all) he noticed a man standing a few feet away. He looked very tired and his white hair stood out against the clouds. Feli found this man to be very interesting.

"Hi! Are you okay?" Feli called to him.

"Vhat? I-I am fine," He managed to muster. The man lifted his head and Feli was frozen with fear, red eyes. The young male, Gilbert, stood up strait, and let his wings fan out. "I was just a bit wounded when I was transported here," He looked to his feel and gave a thumbs up, "Thanks devil, you sure do work wonders!" Then he did this weird laugh, Feli thought it sounded like a 'Keseseseses', but he didn't know for sure. "Hey there, Heavenly thaaaang," Gilbert approach Feliciano slowly, "How about you come over here so that I may _claim _you."

"Ahhhh! Why you-a want to hurt me?! I was just trying to help and then you came over here and tried to do stuff to me and I don't want to die!"

In one swift movement, Gilbert was on Feli trying to break his wings.

"If you can't fly then you can't escape," He snickered.

"What are you doing?! Get off! Ahhh!" With a snap, one of Feli's wings snapped in two, and Feli fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Why do you hurt me…?" Gilbert leaned into Feli's ear and whispered seductively,

"I told you before, I _want_ you." He licked the shell of Feliciano's ear and smirked. Feli shivered.

"N-No…please, no."

"Hey! Get away from him!" A cry from above had stopped the sneaky Prussian. Gilbert looked upwards and saw a familiar sight.

"Alfred, a pleasure of you to join me, would you like to have a three-some?"

"No," Alfred said as he grabbed Feli and picked him up.

"Dude, how did you get your wings back?" Gilbert said as he looked at Alfred's new wings.

"They just appeared as soon as Arthur left."

"Y-You know Arthur?" Feli asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I am going to take you to him, okay?"

"Si…"

"Don't take away my boy-toy…come on Alfie." Gilbert pleaded.

"No," Alfred said as he flew off with Feli in his arms.

-End of Feli's story—

"And that's what happened!" Feli ended. As Feli looked at Arthur's face he saw shock and immediate horror.

* * *

**Hopefully the next will be up soon. Please review and favorite my story so that you can have a shout out!**


	5. Forgive me!

**I'm really sorry about not updating guys, but I am still alive!**

**I will probably update soon so please don't lose faith in me!**

**I'll be back soon with a new chapter!**

**~Abethia**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, I had tons of stuff going on.**

**FORGIVE!**

**More faves!**

**-GermanyLover3**

-Riku69

-XxGlacia ScarletxX

-hannabear2000

-elizabeta H. Austria

**Thanks ya'll!**

**Please read now...**

* * *

Arthur's POV

"No, no, no!" Arthur said as he paced through his living room.  
"Calm down, please." Feliciano pleaded.  
"How?!" Arthur shot back, "Knowing that there are those demons out there makes me even more scared!"  
"Well...you're not getting anything done by fooling around here!"  
Arthur stopped.  
"That was...really smart of you to say..."  
"Pasta?"  
"Ugh," Arthur said as he smacked his head on the wall, this isn't working."  
"You should just stop worrying so much!"  
Arthur continuously banged his head on the wall in a flurry of anger.

-Arthur's thoughts as he's hitting his head on the wall-

I can't believe this. If Alfred finds me, he said that he loved me. I don't understand how...he doesn't even know me, but he didn't save Feliciano; should I trust him?  
No, I can't trust him, he's a demon. He came from Hell, and that's not where angels are meant to be. I can't be associated with him, because he's a demon. I don't know how he escaped, but I don't want to know. Something that evil can't be tempered with, even though I secretly do black magic...so maybe it was caused by me? Maybe I caused it. I don't know if it's possible really, but knows demons in heaven so it can't be impossible.  
I should try to find Alfred, because maybe I could put him back where he came from. I can use my magic, and I can take him and put him back where he came from, along with whatever demon attacked Feliciano. I don't know what his name was I don't think he said, I wasn't listening to Feliciano that well; he was talking to fast for me to understand.  
I still understand what Alfred was talking about, because he said he loved me, right? He said he had seen me a few dreams? I didn't know that demons could have dreams, let alone think of people they never even met. This is a bit odd I should check it out somehow, but I don't know where to start.

-Back to regular POV-

Arthur had stopped hitting his head a while back, and was just standing there.  
"Arthur?" Feliciano questioned.  
"I got it! I need to find him, straight away!" Arthur said as he bolted for the door.

"Maybe you should sit down for a little while," Feliciano said as he blocked him off.

"No! I don't need to do that! I'm perfectly fine, but I need to find him!"

"Why are you so caught up with him?"

There was the question. Why was Arthur so interested in Alfred? Is it because Alfred said that he was in love with him? No, that couldn't be it…

"I…don't know."

Then don't worry about it." Feliciano pulled Arthur back to the couch and sat him down. "Stay here, I'm going to make pasta!~" Feliciano skipped to the kitchen happily and Arthur frowned.

"Why am I friends with him again?" Arthur thought. "Oh, yeah, it's because he kept getting hurt. I always had to heal him…he's so clumsy." Arthur smiled softly. "It's a good thing that he has Ludwig too. I don't know if I could handle him all the time."

"Pasta!" Feliciano came back into the room carrying a bowl of his delicious pasta.

"How did you make that so fast?" Arthur asked as he took the bowl, and began to eat.

"I pre-made some the other time I was here!"

"Okay…?" Arthur ate until he had finished the bowl. "I believe I have to get going."

"Why?" Feliciano questioned.

"I need to find Alfred, I can maybe send him back. I just have to summon enough magic."

"If you say so…and maybe you can get rid of the other one to!"

"Of course," Arthur replied.

He walked to the door and opened it to find a handsome blonde about to knock on the door.  
"H-hello Arthur."

* * *

**This is probably the shortest chapter, I'm sorry... ;-(**

**I'll to write more, but the key word was TRY...**

**Man...I suck...**

**Wait a second...who really reads these things anyway? You 'know... the things before and after the chapter?**

**If you actually read this stuff, type 'I love to read nonsense'**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait...*whispers* its not like people actually read my Fanfic anyway...**

**I'd like to say thanks to everyone whose read this Fanfic...OVER 1000 VIEWS!**

**And I noticed that no one (well I mean like one or two people did but that doesn't count!) did what I told them to do in the last chapter...take that Marissa Lacrymosa...heheh**

**ANYWAY...let's get movin'!**

* * *

No one in particular's POV-

"H-hi...Alfred..." Arthur said as he looked up at Alfred. He looked sooo...angelic? No. that's not the word, ha! But...his black wings almost gleaming in the light. His hair swaying in the breeze, and when Arthur looked into his eyes he could swear that he saw heaven itself. 'Wow...' Arthur thought, 'Is this really happening, am I falling for this wanker? Heck no! Not possible.' Arthur mentally slapped himself and looked back to Alfred. He was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You remembered my name!" Alfred said as he brought Arthur into a hug.

'Oh God...he smells like burgers...though, its not that bad. I rather like it.' Arthur thought. He began to close his eyes and drift into Alfred land (Reference to 'Abbey land' for those of you who are my close friends from middle school) but, it was too good to be true as Alfred let go and stepped back.

"Soooo," Alfred began, but was soon cut off by a suddenly annoyed brit.

"Wait a second! Why are you even here! Are you trying to achive something? How did you get here in the first place?"

"Whoa! Hold on! Geez...I'm here because I loooooove youuuuuuuuuu," Alfred bit his lower lip as he tried to remember all the questions that Arthur had asked (Arthur is totally blushing right now btw), "and second...I'm here to see youuuuuuu. I'm trying to, ummmmm, achive.." Alfred gave a goofy grin, "Youuuuuuuu~. And I got here because Francis threw me up out of Hell."

Arthur turned pale.

"D-Did you say...Francis?"

"Yeah," Alfred gleamed, "He helped me!"

"I think I may nee to lye down." Alfred helped Arthur to the couch and a worried Feliciano trailed.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Feliciano questioned.

"It's just that...Francis..."Arthur shivered.

"What about him?" Alfred and Feliciano said in unison.

"I know him...I think. Is his name Bo-"

"Bonnefoy..." Alfred finished.

"Oh God..," Arthur whispered, "No, no, no, no, no...it's not possible..."

"What?! Tell me what's up!" Alfred pleaded.

"It's just...I've known Francis since we were kids. He was always a bloody wanker, I bet he still is..." Arthur laughed softly. "He always wanted me to date him. He would even date other people in order to get me jealous...of course that never happened. Even after college we somehow managed to become neighbors. I guess you could say that we became friends in a sense. He still wanted to date me though. When we became old, we moved into the same house. One night, we were having a conversation in the living room. I starting yelling at him because he had said something that set me off. He tried to apologize but I wouldn't have it. I told him, and I quote, ' Even when I die, I will never love you. I wish that after I die, I will never have to think, see, or do _anything_ having to do with you.' Ironically, after I said that Francis and I had double heart attacks."

"Dude...harsh..." Alfred stated.

"Up until now, I haven't heard of him..."

_bzzzzzzt bzzzzzt_

"Oh...sorry." Feliciano brought out his phone, "I have to go now, Ludwig wants to see me! Ciao!"

Feliciano left and Alfred and Arthur were shocked that he was even still there...

Alfred turned back to Arthur.

"So after that story, I'm guessing you and Francis know each other?"

"No..." Arthur growled sarcastically at him, "Never met him before in my life."

Alfred gave him the best poker face,

"Soooooo? Do you or do you not know him?"

"Yes I know him!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Alfred turned away from Arthur and began to think in deep thought. Arthur himself was in a trance as well. He was in a different kind of trance though. Arthur was staring at Alfred, trying to memorize his face. His stupid cowlick that for some reason was bouncing...okay...? His glasses that were close to falling of his nose...

'He looks like some one I know...but who is it?'

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you related to anyone?"

"Yeah I am...I have a brother named Matthew...I think..."

'Matthew!?'

Arthur felt the wheels in his brain turn as he tried to comprehend the name.

_DING!_

"Hmmmm...I thought I knew someone...guess not." Arthur shrugged it off. He didn't know anyone with_ that_ name...right?

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait. I'm having to move and there too much going on right now to write...**

**I'm also into this new fandom call 'Homestuck'. I was going to write a Fanfic, but I don't know I anyone will read it.**

**IF YOU LOVE HOMESTUCK TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! Should I write a Fanfic? **

**If you don't like 'Homestuck' or you don't know what it is then...I don't know really...**

**Also...I'm running out of idea's for this story...please PM me so you can give me idea's.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**

**Thanks again to everyone!**


End file.
